Irovin
Appearance - Similar to Queue Yuu, he wears the 8-Bit Tee Vee , Noob Assist: Astronaut Action , and the Decommissioned Undershirt and Black Trousers. (When using his dumbass glitch moveset, it doesn't show in correct ways of his appearance.) Personality - Due to being put in this timeline, He is rather a bit on edge, demanding questions from different people he comes across. Gathering data on this timeline would help him figure out on how to get this fixed.. (His Glitchy moves actually do hurt his body, he may yelp or scream in pain during one of his moves.) Moveset - Upgrades - * Increase Damage by a tiny amount (with additional health) By .5 (DMG) And .2 (HP) * Increase (by studs) the distance of the portal (with it's health) .2 (Stud Distance) .7 (Portal HP) * Decrease the amount of health lost from "Glitch Walk" (and increase the damage resistance by a small amount) .4 (Decreased HP) .2 (DMG Resistance.) Boss Battle / Dialog - Characters / Alliances That Appear In This Act - Irovin Random Alliance (lol) Dialog / Plot - Some set of characters opened a fragment of an alternate timeline with some machine or artifact, causing their timeline to collide with the fragment, due to this mistake, Irovin is the first one to appear onto this new plane of collision, demanding questions of where and why is he here, and who are these characters. But resulting in getting vague answers, he would rather figure it out himself. However resulting in violence due to him not gathering the answers he wanted to know, even worse when he figures out those set of characters caused this massive collision. Console: This is different point of the Devil Beater (X) story, where (random alliance) makes a grave mistake of colliding timelines with each other to come as one. Irovin: So you decided to touch that machine (or artifact) over there to cause two different timelines to join in one? Do you not know the lives you've broken? You're worse then anyone I've know, saying sorry isn't going to fix any of this crap you've done. Irovin: This damage cannot be undone, and neither can your choice you just made. I might as well settle this here and now. Unless you attempt to fix this disaster, Irovin: You aren't pulling back from this one, Even if I look like I'm being "happy". Irovin: Let this battle begin. (Irovin Spawns with 450,000 Health, +1,250 By Player) Boss Moveset - After Battle Dialog - Irovin: So you beat me? Have fun with the universe at stake with your little accident. Sleeping would be twice as harder from looking outside each night to see your world change. Irovin: However, assisting you to fix my home might be a use for me, don't think I won't forgot this, at all. Console: Irovin Has Been Added To Your Character Roster. Relationships - He doesn't have any relationships, after the timeline combined with another, most of his home city went into pieces, so he rather not explain in my detail. Trivia - * His moveset was made in about 15 to 20 minutes * I was going to make him an Arena Champion for some dumbass reason but thought of making his own backstory related to Devil Beater X´s timeline (or make him appear in an alternate time line) * He was originally Cube Yuu, but i didn't want to leave him to rot, so I remade him, but his icon isn't done yet as for right now along with his boss moveset.Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters